Beating Umbridge
by DrarryForLifeYAYY
Summary: One shot story. #drarry. educational decrees get wrecked by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy


Boys and girls are not permitted to be within six inches of each other.

Harry very nearly burst into laughter as he saw the Educational Decree Number 26. He just barely retained himself. Ron and Hermione would be suspicious if they saw him nearly dead of laughter at something Umbridge did that was frankly appalling. Or at least it was for most, especiallycouples. Well, normal couples. He would have no problems whatsoever with his relationship.

"Honestly, the nerve of her to dictate who wewalkwith!" Hermione said furiously. "How could she!"

Ron tried to pat the girl on the arm comfortingly, but she swerved so that he didn't touch her.

"Six inches Ron!" she hissed.

"You're going to follow the rules?" the redhead asked her.

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to make sure she doesn't get the satisfaction of rebellion. She wants to make us angry. If we stay calm, it'll bring her less satisfaction than if we rebel. Quite a simple concept Ronald."

Harry only listened with half an ear as his two best friends spoke in indignant voices, all while maintaining appropriate distance from each other.

"Seen the newest Educational Decree yet?" Harry questioned as he stepped into the empty classroom where they usually met.

"Yes indeed." drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Quite interesting, I must say. It's a pity that, though she meant to eliminate relationships at Hogwarts, she hasn't managed. Poor Dolores."

Harry chuckled.

"Come here you git." he said playfully.

Draco stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight embrace.

"Sometimes, I almost fell bad for the poor woman. She must not have been hugged a lot as a child if she acts like this." he said, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend. "But then I remember the entire bloodquill thing and the pity just evaporates."

Harry pecked Draco on the lips, grinning widely as he pulled back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I have half a mind to cause a scene in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner just to see her face." he said. "You in?"

"Of course! Why would I ever turn down a chance to completely scar half of the student population at Hogwarts, along with a handful of teachers?" Draco replied, laughing.

None of them spoke about the fact that they were going to come out to the entire school. Then again, Harry was sure that that wasn't really a problem. They'd both been thinking about it for quite a while now.

Harry glanced at the door every few seconds, waiting for Draco to appear. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense, and quite a few people had brought rulers with them, or had cast charms to make sure that they wouldn't break the rule stated in the new Educational Decree. It would have been funny, had Umbridge not been the one behind it all.

Draco entered. Without missing a beat, he headed towards the Gryffindor table, plopping himself down in the space between Harry and a second year girl who'd been much farther away from him that six inches. Leaning slightly to the right, he place his head on Harry shoulder, one arm wrapping itself round the Gryffindor's waist.Most of the chatter at the Gryffindor table stopped.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron asked angrily.

Draco smirked.

"Sitting."

"Well, move! Harry doesn't want you right next to him like that!"

"I am moving. I'm breathing aren't I? And that's moving." he said. "Oh, and the second part is true. Harry doesn't want me next to him like that. He wants me pushed up against the wall while we snog."

Harry nearly choked on air as he heard the last part Draco had so casually thrown into the conversation. Then he recovered.

"Draco's right I fear."

"MisterMalfoy, what are you doing?"

It was Dolores Umbridge's sickly sweet voice that had spoken.

"Showing affection to my boyfriend." Draco answered, smiling.

"But Educational Decree Number 22 states that boys and girls mustn't display romantic affection publicly, and Decree Number 26 states that you boys and girls cannot be withing six inches of each other. As you and Mister Potter have broken both, I am forced to give you detention."

Harry giggled and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Yes, you're right." Draco had a predatory glint in his eyes as he continued. "But we aren't boys and girls. We are a boy and a boy. So really, the rules don't apply to us."

In the midst of general laughter from the entire school, Harry turned Draco's head towards him and snogged him thoroughly. Ron and Hermione (mostly Ron really) looked at them in complete wonder, but kept their mouths shut, as did every other Gryffindor. Umbridge was being beaten, in a way, so they'd endure the horrible sappy and affectionate couple.


End file.
